7 Digimon Rise of the Metal Empire
by Major144
Summary: A squeal to 7 Digimon. The digital world is at peace, but a new threat arises in the form of the Metal Empire lead by MetalPhatomon. It's up BlackWarGreymon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, Wizardmon, Mummymon, DemiDevimon and Arukenimon to stop this new threat.
1. Chapter 1 Dark Forces Rising

7 Digimon Rise of the Metal Empire  
Chapter 1 Dark Forces Rising  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

It had been a couple of months since the 7 digimon Mummymon, Arukenimon, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, BlackWarGreymon, DemiDevimon, and Wizardmon helpful the DigiDestion defeat MaloMyotismon. The 7 digimon went to go live with Azulongmon. Everything seemed to be peaceful in the digital world. Unfortunately the peace would not last long.

Deep in the mountains there were a bunch of factories at work creating armor and weapons. The factories were crawling with Mekanorimon and Tankmon. A bunch of Hagurumon busily worked on the machines producing the weapons and armor. All these digimon had been part of the Dark Master Machinedramon's Metal Empire. When Machinedramon was destroyed the Metal Empire went into hiding vowing revenge. Unlike the other Dark Master's armies the Metal Empire was well organized so they didn't fall apart like the other armies. The Metal Empire had a new leader now. A ultimate level machine digimon named MetalPhantomon. MetalPhantomon floated into one of the factories followed by Megadramon and Gigadramon. MetalPhantomon was a terrible sight to behold. He had a large metal sphere for legs that floated above the ground, skeleton like chest, two arms of blue electrified energy that went into two metal gauntlets, a creepy metal skull for a head, he whore a black and red cowl and cape, and in his hands we welded a energy scythe. He looked much like the Grim Reaper.  
"What is your progress?" He asked a Hagurumon.  
"Production is a an all time high my lord! We should be ready for the invasion in a couple of days!" Shouted Hagurumon nervously.  
"Excellent! Now get back to work." Said MetalPhantomon as he floated away.  
MetalPhantomon went into a room followed by Megadramon and Gigadramon. There was a large lab in this room. In there was a large table covered by a sheet. At a control console a digimon named Datamon was typing in some commands. Datamon had been a good find for the Metal Empire. A few years ago they had picked up a strange energy signature in the dessert. There they found part of a machine know as the Dark Network a powerful evil device that had once belonged to the evil digimon Etamon. The machine was brought back to the factories to be scanned. There they found the remaining data of Datamon just barely alive and on the verge of disintegrating. MetalPhantomon and the Hagurumon had quickly healed and repaired Datamon. They then put him to work helping them devise new weapons and armor. Right now he was working on a secret weapon for the Metal Empire.  
"Is it ready?" Asked MetalPhatomon.  
Datamon went over to the cover table and yanked off the tarp. On the table was a tall humanoid digimon with green skin, red hair, a brown face plate with silted eyes wearing black pants and spiked boots, it had a massive axe hooked to it's back, a lightning bolt on it's chest, and a large number of metal bolts sticking out of it's body.  
"Behold the genius of my intellect! I have created a mega level digimon! May I present to Boltmon!" Shouted Datamon with evil glee.  
Boltmon rose up and got off the table. He kneeled before MetalPhantomon and Datamon.  
"I live to serve you!" He said.  
MetalPhantomon let out a evil laugh of triumph.  
"Yes! Soon the digital world will belong to us!" He shouted.  
Dark times were coming to the digital world.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 The Machines Strike

7 Digimon Rise of the Metal Empire  
Chapter 2 The Machines Strike  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

It was a sunny day in the city at the digimon city know as Full Metal City. The leader of the city Andromon was walking about checking on his beloved city. He saw a bunch of Guardromon working about the city, building and fixing machines, or just helping digimon who were visited the city. Andromon smiled every thing was at peace.

On the outskirts of Full Metal City there was a large dessert. The Metal Empire was making it's way towards the city. MetalPhantomon hovered in the center of his army with Datamon, Boltmon, Megadramon, and Gigadramon by his side. The evil digimon was explaining his plan of attack to his top four lieutenants.  
"Datamon you and Boltmon you will lead the ground assault. Megadramon and Gigadramon you will lead the air assault. Remember I don't want the city to be completely destroyed. I want it to be conquered. I also want a certain digimon named Andramon brought back to me alive. Is that understood?" Said MetalPhantomon.  
"Yes sir!" Replied the four lieutenants.  
"Now get going!" Ordered MetalPhantomon.  
The four digimon set out to gather their forces. Datamon hopped in a small hover craft that looked like a flying saucer.  
"Just you wait MetalPhantomon, soon it will be I Datamon who will rule the Metal Empire and then the digital world!" Snickered Datamon as he joined up with Boltmon who was gathering the Tankmon.  
Megadramon and Gigadramon were gathering up all the Mekanorimon. When all the forces were gathered up the army moved towards Full Metal City. The Tankmon made quick work of the Guardromon and the front gates and started swarming the city blasting everything they saw. Megadramon and Gigdramon came in from above with the Mekanorimon and bombarded the city with energy attacks and missiles.

In the city Andramon watched from the streets in horror as his city was being attacked by these evil forces. His Guardrmon comrades fought valiantly against the invading army, but they were just simply out gunned by the attacking invading force. Andramon charged into battle firing some missiles at a couple of Tankmon and destroying them. He shouted at some nearby Guardrmon who were protecting some Floramon.  
"Evacuate the city! Get everyone out of here! We have to warn the rest of the digital world about these invaders!" He shouted.  
"Right away sir!" Shouted a Guardrmon as he and some other guards escorted the Floramon to safety.  
A huge explosion attracted Andramon's attention he turned to see a large group of Guardrmon firing at a large green digimon welding an axe. The Guardrmon's attack didn't seem to faze the attacker at all. He just simply ran at them and crushed the Guardrmon with his axe and fist. Andramon fired some missiles at the big digimon. They hit with a loud explosion and covered the digimon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Andramon carefully approached the cloud, suddenly the green digimon came charging out looking unharmed and swinging his axe at Andramon's head. Andreamon quickly ducked underneath the blow and slammed his fist into the creatures stomach. The digimon didn't even budge! The digimon threw a nasty punch of it's own and sent Andramon flying several yards and through a wall! Andramon hit the ground with a loud thud. His body ached all over. He tried to stand up, but fell back to the ground. He heard the sound of approaching feet. He looked up in time to see the big digimon come in. The big digimon leaned down and picked him up by the throat and started squeezing. Andramon tried to break free, but the big digimon had him in a steel grip. Just went it felt like his throat was fixing to be crushed a voice called out.  
"That's quite enough Boltmon! We need this particular digimon alive. MetalPhantomon wants to deal with him personally." Said a small mechanical digimon riding in a small flying saucer.  
Boltmon lightened his grip on Andramon. He then slammed a fist into Andramon knocking him out.

When Andramon regained conciseness he found himself chained up to a metal pole in some kind of building.  
"Oh good your awake. Now lets talk." Said a voice from above.  
Andramon looked up to see MetalPhantomon descend to the ground.  
"My name is MetalPhantomon ruler of the Metal Empire! Your name is Andramon you were an enemy of my master Machinedramon! I'm going to destroy you for your past crimes, but I need your help with something first." Said MetalPhantomon.  
"What you want?" Asked Andramon.  
"I want the Control Spires you have in stock around here. I know that you collected several of them to study. You wonder how they work and how they disrupt dimensional powers between the human world and the digital world." Said MetalPhantomon.  
"How did you know that?!" Asked Andramon with shock.  
"Oh we've been spying on you and your city for months. Now tell me where the Control Spires our I need them for my plans for conquering the digital world. You've already met one of my trump cards." Said MetalPhantomon.  
"That big green digimon." Said Andramon.  
"His name is Boltmon. He is a mega I had my engineers build. His strong, but not very smart. Once I have the Control Spires I'll create something a whole lot stronger then him." Said MetalPhantomon wickedly.  
"I'll never tell you where the control spires are!" Shouted Andramon with defiance.  
"Oh you will in time." Said MetalPhantomon as he reached down and touched Andramon with one of his metal gauntlets.  
A surge of electricity went through Andramon's body making him scream in pain. MetalPhantomon laughed evilly as he pumped up the the power on the electricity.  
Full Metal City had been conquered and it looked like things were going to get worse for the digital world.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 New Mission

7 Digimon Rise of the Metal Empire  
Chapter 3 New Mission  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

In the palace of Azulongmon everybody was going about their business. BlackWarGreymon was in the place's training room. It was a large room that produced virtual enemies for BlackWarGreymon to spar against and hon his fighting skills. Right now he was fighting a bunch of Mammothmon and Gorillamon. The enemies surrounded him. The Garillamon fired at him with their cannon arms. BlackWarGreymon leapt into the air and flew above the blast. He raised his arms and formed a massive red ball of energy.  
"Terra Destroyer!" He shouted as he threw the energy ball and destroyed several enemies and creating a huge dark cloud  
He floated back to the ground. A Mammothmon came charging out of the cloud and hit him from behind sending him flying into the air. BlackWarGreymon regained his senses and landed on his feet. He faced the charging Mammothmon and charged forward with his claws. He slashed the Mammothmon in half destroying it! A Gorrilamon came charging forward throwing a punch. BlackWarGreymon ducked under the punch and slammed a claw though the Gorillamon's chest and destroyed it. Soon all the virtual enemies were destroyed. A door in the training room open up and in walked Wizardmon.  
"Hey Wizarmon." Greeted BlackWarGreymon.  
"Hello BlackWarGreymon. Get yourself cleaned up Azulongmon wants us all in the throne room." Said Wizarmon.  
"What for?" Asked BlackWarGreymon.  
"Apparently there's an emergency. I'm not quite sure on the exact details." Said Wizardmon.  
"Ok. I'll be there shortly." Said BlackWarGreymon.  
Wizardmon left the training room. BlackWarGreymon went to go clean his armor off. He latter traveled to the throne room. He saw Wizardmon, Pumkinmon, Mummymon, Arukenimon, Gotsumon, and DemiDevimon were there. Azulongmon sat in the round bed like chair that served as his throne.  
"Thanking you all for coming on short notice. We have a guest who brings bad news." Said Azulongmon.  
A Guardamon walked into the room.  
"My name is Guardrmon #362. I come from Full Metal City. About a couple of day ago the city was attacked by a large group of mechanical digimon. The called themselves The Metal Empire. They attacked the city in large numbers. Their leader is MetalPhantomon. That's all I know about who leads them. I'll tell this much The Metal Empire is strong and well equipped. We fought them off as best we could, but we were no match for them. There was this large green digimon welding an axe that lead the ground assault, none of our attacks fazed him. The city leader Andramon fought him, but he was no match for him. Andramon sacrificed himself so that me and some others could escape. Please I beg you rescue Andramon and stop the Metal Empire!" Said the Guardrmon.  
Azulongmon nodded his head in thanks.  
"Thank you for bring us this information. We will rescue Andramon and your city, you have my word." Said Azulongmon to Guardrmon. He turned to face his warriors. "This is troubling news. The Metal Empire were the Dark Master Machindramon's forces. It sounds like they have gathered their forces to try and take the digital world. This green digimon sounds like his a mega level digimon. The Metal Empire are a huge threat and they must be stopped! I will give you some of my magical orbs. They should come in handy. Only use the in a dire situation. Now go and deal with this situation!" He said as he gave them two glowing white orbs.  
"Yes sir!" Said the 7 digimon.  
They went outside. Four of them jumped into a jeep and the others flew. Their journey was just beginning.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 City in Chaos

7 Digimon Rise of the Metal Empire  
Chapter 4 City in Chaos  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

It took a few hours for the digimon to reach the city. They parked their jeep a couple of miles away from the city. They stood on a sand dune and observed the city. Mummymon and Arukenimon looked through some binoculars. They watched as Tankmon and Mekanorimon wondered about the street looking for any resistance or intruders. When the next patrol went by the digimon sneaked into the city. Mummymon and Arukenimon transformed into their digimon forms in case they had to fight. Wizardmon fuses with Pumkinmon, Gotsumon, and DemiDevimon and formed Halloweenmon. As they snuck into the city they could see all the damage the Metal Empire caused. A few buildings were on fire and a few others were destroyed. The streets were littered with derby from the buildings. As they were walking down one street they head the sounds of fighting nearby.  
"There must be some resistance left." Said BlackWarGreymon.  
"We better go help them." Said Halloweenmon.  
They all rushed down the street and saw a large group of Tankmon and Mekanorimon surrounding a building. They saw some Gudramon and Mushroomon inside the building returning fire. BlackWarGreymon charged forward and smashed his claws through two Mekanorimon and smashed his clawed foot through a Tankmon. Halloweenmon flew forward and threw his pumpkin bombs at the Tankmon destroying with a series of explosions. Mummymon and Arukenimon charged forward. Mummymon destroyed some Tankmon with his gun and Arukenimon destroyed some Mekanorimon with her fist. A couple of Mekanorimon flew off into the sky and escaped. The Guadramon and Mushroomon stepped out of the building and approached the digimon.  
"Thank you for your assist in dealing with those invaders." Said a Guadramon.  
"Your welcome." Said Halloweenmon.  
They asked the Guadramon about the the current situation of the city. The Guadramon told them that Metal Empire had control over most of the city. There was still some pockets of resistance, but not much. The Metal Empire had set themselves up in one of the tallest buildings in the center of the city. The heroes thanked them and set out for the center of the city.

Meanwhile MetalPhantomon was still torturing Andramon. Poor Andramon was covered in scars and scorch marks. MetalPhantomon shot another huge burst of electricity into Andramon's body. Andramon felt his circuits starting to give. Before he knew it he started telling the evil digimon where the Control Spires were.  
"The...Control...Spires...are in a...subbasement underneath...the power plant. The code...for the...security door...is 94...72." Gasped Andramon.  
MetalPhantomon leaned in grinning wickedly.  
"You see that wasn't so tough. Now I'm just going to grab those Control Spires." He said as he flew out of the warehouse.  
He flew to the power plant and found the subbasement. He typed in the security code and opened the vault like door. He found about a hundred Control Spires sitting in a room. MetalPhantomon smiled wickedly. Phase one of his plan was fulfilled. Now it was time for phase two. Soon the digital world would be his.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Digimon Vs Metal

7 Digimon Rise of the Metal Empire  
Chapter 5 Digimon vs Metal  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

The digimon started heading towards the the Metal Empires Base. Mummymon and Arukenimon fused together to form MummyKenimon. They found the building surrounded by Tankmon and Mekanorimon. The three digimon charged forward. BlackWarGreymon threw a Terra Destroyer at the machine digimon and destroyed several. Halloweenmon threw several of his pumpkin bombs and destroyed several Tankmon. MummyKenimon fired off energy blast and webs and destroyed several Mekanorimon. The front of the building was soon cover in a huge dust cloud from the battle. The three heroes looked around for more enemies, when all of a sudden they heard a clapping noise. They looked to see Datamon, Boltmon, Megadramon, and Gigadramon standing in front of the building. Datamon was in his flying saucer clapping.  
"Quite a performance! You guys will be more of a challenge for us! I am Datamon head science officer of the Metal Empire." Said Datamon.  
"We here to stop your uprising!" Said Halloweenmon.  
"I calculate your changes of wining to be very unlikely. Now attack!" Said Datmon.  
Boltmon, Megadramon, and Gigadramon charged forward. BlackWarGreymon, MummyKenimon, and Halloweenmon charged forward.

Halloweenmon fought against Megadramon. The two flew into the air. Megadramon fired several missiles at Halloweenmon. The fusion digimon blasted several missiles away with lightning and dodged the rest. Halloweenmon raced towards the front of a building. He planted his legs against the buildings surface and gave himself a great big push sending him flying at a startled Megadramon. Halloweenmon threw several of his pumpkin bombs at Megadramon hitting the evil digimon in his face and arms. Megadramon let out a scream of pain as his body started diving down towards the ground. He quickly took control and started flapping his wings. He looked around trying to locate his opponent.  
"Where did that little freak fly off to?!" He shouted.  
He heard a whirling noise and looked up to see Halloweenmon twirling two axes in his hands. Halloweenmon sent the flying at Megadramon! As they flew the axes grew in size until they were the size of a car. The large axes flew and cut off Megadramon's wings! Megadramon gave a scream of pain and despair as he found himself racing towards the ground! Hit hit the ground several hundred feet below! The evil was still alive. He looked up just in time to see Halloweenmon toss a huge ball of lightning down at him! He only had time to scream as the lightning ball hit him and destroyed him!

MummyKenimon fought against Gigadramon. The evil digimon flew into the air and started firing missiles at MummyKenimon. The fusion digimon leaped into the air shooting webs out of his spider legs and started swing from the building to avoid the missiles. He fired off his gun and destroyed several of the missiles. He carefully aimed his gun at Gigdramon. As soon as Gigdramon was fixing to fire a missile MummyKenimon fired at the missile and destroyed Gigadramon's arm! Gigdramon screamed fiercely and slashed at the web line MummyKenimon was riding on and sent him falling towards the ground! MummyKenimon quickly fired another web line and snagged a ride on Gigadramon's tail. Gigdramon whipped his tail up and sent MummyKenimon into the air! Gigdramon fired a huge missile at MummyKenimon! MummyKenimon dodged to the side and avoided the missile! He shot his web and bandages at the missile and grabbed it! He twirled it around and sent it flying right at Gigdramon! Gigdramon screamed as the missile hit him and he was destroyed! MummyKenimon shot some webbing and swung himself down to the street below.

BlackWarGreymon fought against Boltmon. The big green digimon came forward with his axe. BlackWarGreymon blocked the blow with one of his gauntlets. Boltmon threw a punch and sent BlackWarGreymon flying through a building! BlackWarGreymon was on his back. He got up on his elbows and saw Boltmon leaping towards him! Thinking quickly BlackWarGreymon shot his legs out, caught Boltmon in the gut and sent him flying behind him. BlackWarGreymon leaped to his feet and charged at a stunned Boltmon and did his Black Tornado attack. Boltmon quickly raised his axe and deselected the attack away from himself! BlackWarGreymon leaped to his feet and did another Black Tornado attack. Boltmon raised his axe ready to deflect the attack again, when BlackWarGreymon suddenly stopped his attack and came forward with a swing from one of his bladed gauntlets! The unexpected attack sent Boltmon's axe flying from his hands! BlackWarGreymon charged and started hitting Boltmon with both his bladed gauntlets! After taking a dozen blows Boltmon grabbed both of BlackWarGreymon's fist in mid punch! Electricity coursed through Botlmon's body and through BlackWarGreymon's body! BlackWarGreymon screamed in pain and fell to one knee. Boltmon laughed in triumph. BlackWarGreymon bowed his head and then with a sudden jerk he slammed his head right into Boltmon's face. Boltmon released his grip and staggered back. BlackWarGreymon ran forward and slammed his claws though Boltmon's chest and yanked them back! Boltmon screamed at the huge hole in his chest, staggered back, and fell to the ground. MummyKenimon and Halloweenmon landed next to BlackWarGreymon. Datamon appeared next to Boltmon surveying the scene.  
"Quite unexpected, but I have something to deal with this situation." Said Datamon.  
"Bring it on you talking trash can!" Shouted BlackWarGreymon.  
"Oh I certainly will." Said Datamon with an evil smile.

To he continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Monster Brain

7 Digimon Rise of the Metal Empire  
Chapter 6 Monster Brain  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

Datamon hopped out of his saucer and landed near Botmon. He jumped out of the saucer and into one of the large holes on Boltmon's chest. As soon as he was in a bunch of wires shot out of his body and started connecting with the circuitry of Boltmon's body. Boltmon let out a scream of pain. A bunch of wires covered the hole and new green skin regenerated around the hole covering it. Boltmon stood up and cracked his knuckles.  
"Time for round two!" He said, but it was the voice of Datamon that came out of the green digimon.  
"What have you done?!" Demanded Halloweenmon.  
"It's simply I've merged my intellect with Boltmon's body! Now I have a body worthy for my intelligence! I will destroy you! After that I will destroy MetalPhantomon and take over the Metal Empire and then the digital world!" Laughed Datamon.  
"Will stop you!" Shouted BlackWarGreymon as he charged forward with a swing of his claws.  
Datamon easily side stepped the blow and slammed his fist into BlackWarGreymon's back! BlackWarGreymon screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  
"Ha! Child's play! I've studied all your moves and battle data! There's nothing you can do that I can't counter! Laughed Datamon.  
Halloweenmon and MummyKenimon raised their weapons and charged forward!

Elsewhere in the sub basement of the building the Metal Empire was using as a base. MetalPhantomon had all the Control Spires gathered in one large room with a large ball made out of wires and cables. It was the Dark Network! On a nearby TV screen a live feed of the battle was playing. Halloweenmon and MummyKenimon charged forward. MummyKenimon fired his gun and shot out a strand of web. Datamon blocked the laser and grabbed the stand of web. He yanked on it and swung MummyKenimon into Halloweenmon sending them both crashing to the ground!  
"Ha! With this body no one can stop me! Laughed Datamon.  
"That's what you think my little traitorous scientist. When I'm done with my project the power you weld will look like a child compared to mine." Laughed MetalPhantomon.  
He pushed a button on the consul. Few wires from the Dark Network shot out and connected to some of the Control Spires. The Spires disappeared in a flash of data and were absorbed by the Dark Network. Very soon MetalPhantmon's ultimate weapon would be complete.

On the outside of the building Datamon was walking towards Halloweenmon and MummyKenimon. Datamon was armed with his axe. He raised it above his head ready for a kill shot when all of a sudden he was tacked from the side by BlackWarGreymon and sent flying into a building. Halloweenmon and MummyKenimon staggered to their feet.  
"There's no way to stop Datamon!" Said MummyKenimon.  
"Wait we still have the orbs!" Shouted Halloweenmon as he pulled out one of the orbs Azulongmon gave him.  
He crushed it in his hand. A bright glow surrounded the two digimon's bodies and fused them together! In their place was a tall digimon about Mummymon's hight. He was dressed like Wizardmon, but he had Mummymon's bandages on his arms and legs. Four spider legs and two bat wings stuck out of his back. His hands were made out of rock. He had a punch of pumpkins and axes on his belt. He wore a green scarf around his neck and two red horns sticking out of his head. His weapon was a long staff with Wizardmon's wand at one end and Mummymon's gun at the other end.  
"I am HallowmyKenimon!" The new fusion digimon shouted as he ran forward.  
Datamon had BlackWarGreymon on the ground and was pounding him. He turned to see the new digimon point the gun end of his staff and fire lightning at him! The blast hit him and sent him flying. Datamon staggered to his feet confused.  
"I have no battle data on this guy! Oh well doesn't matter I'll destroy you all the same!" He shouted.  
HallowmyKenimon threw some needles into BlackWarGreymon's body.  
"Healing Needle!" He shouted as all of BlackWarGreymon's injuries were healed.  
Datamon charged forward with a swing. HallowmyKenimon leaped in the air to avoide the swing. He shot out four strands of web that each had an axe at the end.  
"Web Axe Slash!" He shouted.  
The attack hit Datamon several time leaving huge scars all over his body! HallowmyKenimon threw out some pumpkin bombs with bat wings on them.  
"Bat Bomb Bang!" He shouted as the bombs exploded around Datamon.  
Datamon went flying with more scars on his body! Suddenly he saw a bright red light from above. He looked up to see BlackWarGreymon with one of his Terra Destroyers ready to throw! BlackWarGreymon threw the ball of energy and Datamon only had time to scream as the ball of energy hit him! The battle ground was covered in smoke.

In the subbasement the Dark Network absorbed the last of the Control Spires. MetalPhantomon's floated towards the Dark Network and grabbed it with his hands. He brought it close to his chest and absorbed it into his body! MetalPhantomon's felt a huge serge of energy go through his body. The blue electricity of his body turned dark black. His teeth became fangs. Two metal horns grew from his head. The bottom part of his body sprouted two twisted metal legs that resembled MaloMyotismon's legs. His body grew and grew! His body started smashing against the feeling of the subbasement and yet he still kept growing!

On the outside the smoke had cleared revealing most of Boltmon's body destroyed . The top half and one of Boltmon's arms still remained intact. A new hole was in the chest revealing Datamon. The tiny mechanical digimon looked at the heroes with both fear and hate.  
"I can't believe I lost!" He shouted.  
"It's the end of the line for you!" Said BlackWarGreymon.  
Suddenly the ground started shaking! An enormous figure burst it's way out of the ground and continued to grow until it was as big as the skyscrapers!  
"I am OmegaMetalPhantomon!" Roared the giant!

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Omega Battle

7 Digimon Rise of the Metal Empire  
Chapter 7 Omega Battle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

Everyone starred in horror at the figure of OmegaMetalPhantomon, who towered above them all. The gigantic digimon looked down at everyone. He glared at Datamon.  
"If it isn't my head scientist. It looks like you took over Boltmon'sbody. I know about you little plan to over throw me. Now I'm going to punish you for your treachery!" He bellowed as he pointed one of his hands at Datamon.  
The remains of Boltomon started floating in the air and towards OmegaMetalPhantomon.  
"Oh please master! I'm sorry! I will give you 100% loyalty! No strings attached! Please don't destroy me!" Begged Datamon.  
"Do you take me for a fool! I know how clever you are! When the oppertunity arises you'll betray me and take my empire! I'm going to end your traitorous existence right now by absorbing your data!" Bellowed the evil metal lord.  
A bunch of wires shot out of his chest and dragged Datamon to him. More wires shot out of his chest and pulled Boltmon into his chest. Boltmon disappeared in a sea of moving wires.  
"NO NOT THAT! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUU!" Screamed Datamon.  
Then his screams stopped. The heroes starred in horror at what they just witnessed. OmegaMetalPhantomon turned to face them.  
"Now it's time I deal with you annoying heroes!" He said.  
BlackWarGreymon took a fighting stance.  
"Bring it on! Will take you down!" He shouted as he launched himself into the air.  
HallowmyKenimon followed him. BlackWarGreymon threw a Terra Destroyer and HallowmyKenimon threw his pumpkin bombs. OmegaMetalPhantomon raised his scythe and blocked the attacks with ease. He pointed one of his hands at a nearby building and shot a blast of black lightning at it. The building was smashed to pieces! Then suddenly chunks of the building started forming together to make giant metal hands! The hands flew at the heroes! BlackWarGreymon did his Black Tornado attack and destroyed several of the hands, but more kept on coming! HallowmyKenimon threw several bombs and axes at the hands destroying them, but more kept coming! A few of the hands got through the attacks and slammed into the heroes! Both heroes gasped in pain, but kept on fighting. OmegaMetalPhantomon raised his scythe and hurled a crest shaped wave of black lighting at the heroes! The heroes saw it coming, but they couldn't avoid it! It slammed into them and sent them crashing to the street!  
"Ha! That was easy! Now I will go and destroy the last remnants of resistance in this city then I will go and conquer the rest of the digital world!" Bellowed OmegaMetalPhantomon in triumph as he started moving away from the battle scene.  
On the ground the heroes moaned and groaned. They were still alive, but in no shape to attack.  
"It's no use! We can't beat him!" Shouted BlackWarGreymon in dismay.  
"Don't give up! There one thing we can do! We still have one more orb from Azulongmon." Shouted HallowmyKenimon as he pulled at the last orb from Azulongmon.  
He crushed it in his hand. A brilliant glow surrounded the two heroes and merged them into one being. In their place stood a new digimon. It had the body and armor of BlackWarGreymon, with the added features of Mummymon's bandages, Wizardmon's clothes and staff, Arukenimon's spider legs and horns, DemiDevimon's wings, Gotsumon's rocky hands, and Pumpkinmon's scarf around his neck and a couple of pumpkins and axes at his waist.  
"I'm BlackllomyKenimon!" The new digimon roared as it flew towards OmegaMetalPhantomon.  
The evil digimon heard his approach and turned around to glare at the new fusion digimon.  
"Still have some fight left in you. Well it doesn't matter! I'll still crush you!" He roared as he created more giant metal hands.  
The hands flew at BlackllomyKenimon! He pulled out one of his axes and sliced several of the attackers apart! He used his staff to blast several of the hands! OmegaMetalPhantomon swung his scythe and released another crescent shaped energy attack. BlackllomyKenimon saw it coming and started spinning.  
"Tornado Buster!" He shouted as he flew at the approaching attack and smashed right through it!  
BlackllomyKenimon was right in front of OmegaMetalPhantomon. The evil digimon swung his fist and his scythe trying to destroy the hero! BlackllomyKenimon dodged all the blows! He threw some pumpkin bombs that exploded with the fore of the Terra Destroyer! The bombs blew away several parts of OmegaMetalPhantomon's chest, revealing a giant black ball of wires. It was the Dark Network the source of OmegaMetalPhantomon's powers! BlackllomyKenimon charged forward with his Tornado Buster! OmegaMetalPhantomon desperately tried to crush BlackllomyKenimon with his scythe, but the hero was to fast. BlackllomyKenimon smashed through the Dark Network and out the back of OmegaMetalPhantomon's chest! The evil digimon starred down at his destroyed chest in horror! He dropped his scythe and began screaming!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO MY POWERS MY EMPIRE IT'S ALL RUINED!" Screamed OmegaMetalPhantomon's as he was deleted.  
BlackllomyKenimon descended to the ground and turned back into the seven digimon. They all fell to the ground exhausted!  
"Some fight." Said BlackWarGreymon.  
"The others nodded.

The soldiers of the Metal Empire saw the defeat of their leader and scattered and fled. The Gudramon quickly took back the city. They found Andramon tied up in a warehouse and freed him. They met up with the seven digimon and thanked them.  
"It was our duty." Said Wizarmon.  
After a few hours of rest the heroes went back to Azulongmon's palace. Azulongmon thanked them for a job well done and everything in the digital world returned back to normal.

The End.


End file.
